


Distraction Tactics

by Waysm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wasn’t afraid before. Upset, yes, but not afraid. That changed when Stiles stopped creating noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Knuckle_

Handcuffs dig into Danny’s wrists. Slip around in smeared blood and torn skin.

The joints ache as his flesh turns raw and swollen, a dullness that spreads up to his elbows, morphs into a jolt of pain that sparks into his shoulders every few minutes when he tries again to squeeze his hands through the rings of metal.

Having Stiles trapped in the room with him is a small comfort.

Danny’s not positive how this happened, or why, though he does understand that Stiles knows both answers. It’s in the way he won’t meet Danny’s eyes straight on, in the nervous word vomit during their first few hours in the cramped, windowless room.

Now Stiles is quiet.

Danny wasn’t afraid before. Upset, yes, but not afraid.

That changed when Stiles stopped creating noise.

Stiles’ mouth is always busy. It’s a constant state of being, his lips, tongue, and teeth flashing as he works his mouth, either shaping words or worrying at an object. Danny can measure Stiles’ emotions in the motions of his jaw.

Crouching in front of the man, Danny watches. Stiles darts his eyes up to Danny’s, toward the locked door, and back again. He stutters out consonants, what might have been a vowel or two, none of which form meaningful sounds. There’s a huff, then Stiles goes quiet again.

Danny leans across the man’s legs. Raises his bond hands to Stiles’ face. Shoves a knuckle between his parted lips.

When Stiles bites down, Danny follows the knuckle with his tongue.


End file.
